Harry Potter méhészete
by Zirmus
Summary: Ez egy elég különséges történet lesz, kb. mint mindig amit tőlem szoktatok :P Harry kalandjait meséli el, amit egyelőre a Roxfortban tölt el, és mindenki a vizsgákra készül, de ő rájön hogy az élete értelme nem Roxfortban lapul. Így új hobbit és lehet, hogy barátokat keres magának. Még nem tudom pontosan, mi lesz a történet menete.


Harry Potter méhészete

Egy napon, mikor Harrynak semmi dolga nem akadt, eszébe jutott, hogy kezdeni kéne az életével valamit. Napjai már évek óta úgy teltek, mint a mókuskerekek – reggeltől estig tanulással tengette idejét. Hiába no, a Roxfort erre volt jó. Egyébként meg menet közben összefutott Ronnall, aki a legjobb barátja volt.

- Hé Ron, nem akarsz ejtőzni egyet? – kérdezte Harry, de Ron csak a fejét ingatag.

- Á haver, készülnöm kell a Rúnatan házidolgozatomra – felelte. – MacBarabus prof aszonta, hogy aki nem csinálja meg, húsz pontot levon a Griffendéltől.

Harry elképedt. Hát már Ronra sem lehetett számítani, ha csak szórakozni akart? Berontott a griffhelyiségbe.

- Elegem van abból, hogy akárkit megkérdezek, mindenki csak tanul! – kiáltotta úgy, hogy belerezgett a kanapé, amin Neville ült. A Neville csodálkozva nézett fel az üvöltő fiúra.

- De tanulni muszáj – cinogta félénken. Bem akarta magára haragítani barátját. Mellesegg neki is volt egy csomó dolga: mivel a specialitásának a Gógynövénytant akarta megjelölni, bele kellett húznia. Most éppen a kanapén ülve a fuchsziák különböző leszedési módjait tanulmányozta.

- Na jö, de senki nem ér rá még egy parti varázslósakkra sem? – fejelte Harry. Bosszúsan megállt a lányok hálókörzete előtt, az elbűbájolt lépcső előtt ami ledobdosta magáról a fiúkati ha megpróbáltak felosonni a lányokhoz. De még mielőtt nem tudott volna felmenni, megjelent az ajtóban Hermione, és lejött.

- Hát te meg? – kérdezte? – Neked nem Sötét Varázslások Kivédése órán kellene lenned? – kérdezte ezt is.

Harry hosszasan fújogott.

- Ne kezdd már te is – nyönnyögte. – Miért jön mindenki ezzel? Senki nem tud ma már szórakázni? Annyira unatkozom... még Ron is lepattintalé!

- Hát ez nagyon sajnálom – mondta Herminoe egy csöppnyi sajnálat nélkül a hangyában. – Nem lehet, hogy az a baj, hogy nem tanulsz eleget?

Harry majd kiugrott a szeme. – Basszus Hörm, hogy lehetsz ilyen lassú?! – csak azért mondott neki ilyet, mert tudta, hogy a barátja, ezért nem fog megsértődni. Nagyon. – Hát pont az a probléma, hogy egyfolytában tanulunk! Nem érted, hogy mókuskerék?!

Hermione borjún nézett rá. Mintha egy pillanatra elgondolkozott volna, de azért eszméi vissza-vissza tértek a bájitaltan házi feladatára, amit épen írt. Állva.

Hatty türelmetlenül csettintett egyet-kettőt az ujjaival az arca előtt. – Föld hívja Hermiónt – mondta. – Ja bocs Harry, észre sem vettelek. Csak eszembe jutott a bájitaltan.

Harry magában átkozta az iskolát, hogy tönkretette a barátságát, hogy már a barátaival sem beszélgethetett az iskoláról anélkül, hogy az iskola ne jött volna szóba.

- De miért tanulod egyáltalán ennyit? – vetette fel egy utolsó kétségbeesett próbálkozás. El akarta rángatni Hermionét a könyve alól. – Ezt már mind vettük, tavaly. Idén nem ezt vesszük. Miért tanulod, amikor ez a tavalyi anyag?

- Mert Piton holnap ezt is kérdezni fogja – nyögte Hermione. – Lesz egy ilyen nagy izé... teszt, na. Mindent számon kér. Azt is, hogy amit még csak ezelőtt vettünk.

- De ezt te tudod, nem? Jó vagy bájitaltanból, nem?

- Ha jó alatt azt érted, hogy rossz, akkor a válaszom igen.

Harry már-már azon volt, hogy feladja Hermionét, de mégis csak a legutolsó pillanatban témát váltott.

- Mivel foglalhatnám le magam? Én most már nem akarok tanulni... itt a tavasz, karattyolnak a madarak, szék az idő, zöld a fű, a tóban az óriáspolip. Bár úszáshoz még hideg van, de ha nem tudok senkit elrángatni, mit csináljak egyáltalán?

Hermione hosszasan gondolkozott a témáról, még a szemöldökét is összeráncolta, annyira törte az eszét. Aztán végül kinyögé: - Harry, nem akarsz lazításképp tanulni egy picit?

Harry keservesen felordított, és haját tépve kirohant a tanteremből. Hermione csodálkozva nézett utána. Nem értette, mi volt a baj a javaslatával. De csak három másodpercig csodálkozott ezen, mert utána eszébe jutott, hogy a mungópatkányokat még nem belezte ki a bájitaltanra, és neki kellett állnia.

Harry még mindig fejvesztve rohant kifelé az épületből, de egy sarkon belerohant, aki levont tőle öt pontot a Griffendéltől.

- Öhm – Harry szaladt tovább, amíg ki nem ért a friss levegőre. Itt már minden más volt. A nap sütött, a tóból az óriáspolip csápolt vidáman. Teljesen más volt a lékkör. Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és leheveredett a puha fábe. Az érzés olyan volt, mint egy narancsillatú puha párna az ajkain hajnalban. Majdnem elaludt a nagy relaxban amikor leült valaki mellé. Harry melléfordult kinyitva szemeit, és majdnem felordított.

Mellette egy zombi ült egy könyvvel a kezében (a könyv jóslástanról szólt). Igazából Milicent Bulstorde volt az, de Harry zombinak látta, aki behódolt az iskola által diktált kegyetlen tempónak és egész idejét magolással töltötte, és a karikák csak úgy lógtak a szeme alatt. Arca már sápadt volt, és ki tudja, mikor evett utoljára. Mellesleg igen érdekes szagot is árasztott. Harryt valószínűleg észre sem vette, annyira elmerült a könyvben. Azért jött ki a napba, hogy tanulás közben is étkezés nélkül, mert az is időbe telt volna, de inkább megpróbált fotoszintetizálni, hogy esetleg legalább valami anyagot nyerjen a napfényből, amin eléldegél egy darabig.

Harry gyorsan talpra ugrott és visszament a Roxfortba, de ugyanolyan siralmas állapotok fogatok, mint eddig.

- Csá – egyedül Malfoy volt, fölényesen lökte ezt felé. Harry EGY PILLANATRA megfontolta, hogy elkezd a tejfölhajú fiúval beszélgetni, aztán ráeszmélt magára. Basszus nem mondod, hogy majdnem ráfanyalodtál Malfoyra csak azért, mert büdösül unatkozol? – korholta magát. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy Malfoy volt az egyetlen, aki nem tanult. Valószínűleg azért, mert az apja már kifizette a jegyeket. Btw ez Harrynek is megfordult a fejében, de neki nem volt apja, úgyhogy szornó.

Malfoy mögött két csatlósa, Crack és Monstro tornyosultak, ketten egy könyvet bújva: „Hogyan olvassunk?" címmel. Úgy látszik, ők is rájöttek, hogy tanulni kéne. Sajnos nekik mindent elölről kellett kezdeniük. De legalább próbálkoztak.

Nem úgy Harry, aki időközben Hóborc 2. – vé vált, és elkezdte a sütőtökléfacsarásból megmaradt sütőtökbéllel dobálni mindenkit, akinek írott szöveget látott a kezében, vagy más tananyagot. Máskor ez talán elment volna, sőtmitöbb csalatkoztak volna Harryhez és fergeteges kajacsata alakult volna ki a teremben, de ma nem így történt. A megdobált egyedek csak idegesen elhessegették a sütőtököt, senki nem vette szívesen a szórakozást. Egyesek a könyvek kemény fedelét pajzsként használva próbáltak olvasni, mások. Úgy mindent összevetve, senki sem.

- Na jó, ezt unom – mondta Harry csak úgy magának, és elsomfordálódott. De nem adta fel álmait, támadt egy új ötlete: menjen lé a konyhába. Le is ment, ahol a házimanók készítették a kaját meg a sütőtöklevet, de Harry most nem azzal törődött. Hanem inkább megragadta a legközelebbi liszteszsákot, és beborította vele a konyhát. A házimanók prüszkölve szabadultak, de gyorsan felül tudtak kerekedni a koalakuló káoszon. Gyorsan mágiával feltakarították a lisztet, és dolgoztak tovább. Harry csalódottan nézte a szorgoskodást, nem ízlett ínyére. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Vingardium Leviosa varázslatát használva felemelt egy csupor mézet, és beleöntötte abba a nagy fazék gulyásba, amit a legszorgosabb házimanó kevergetett éppen. A házimanó nem vett észre semmit. Harry halkan kuncogott, hogy ne árulja el a helyét. Lesz ám itt haddelhadd! Ha majd a diákok megkóstolják a mézlevest, tutira elmegy a kedvük a tanulástól, és legalább együtt lemennek a konyhára panaszkodni, vagy bármi mást csinálni, ami nem foglalta magába a magolást.

Harry visszaslisszogott a Nagyterembe, és várta az ebédidőt. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mert 11:59 volt. Egy perecel később megtelt a terem diákokkal, olyan volt, mint egy heringparty, mint mindig. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy most senki nem lökdösődött, egyáltalán tudomást sem vettek arról, milyen zsúfoltan vannak, mert semelyikegyüket sem érdekelte a másik. Csak leültek a padokra de mindenkinek a feje bele volt bújva valamibe. Aztán megérkezett a leves és néma csöndben elkezdtek enni. Ha Harry arra számított, akkor nagyot tévedett. Mert senki nem kérdezte magától hogy „hé, mi ez már", hanem mindenki csak csendben. Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy valami nincs rendben a levessel, bár az is lehet, hogy Roxfortban már hozzá voltak szokva az ilyen dolgokhoz, különösebben mióta Fread és George Weasley odajártak, bár azóta ők már elballagtak és boltot nyitottak, de az meg továbbra is ellátta a nebulókat mindenféle őrült kacatságokkal, szóval volt azért ellátmány továbbra is. Még is, az ember azt gondolná, hogy a mézleves azért feltűnt volna valakinek, Denem.

Harry csalódottan lehuppant Parvati mellé, és rezignáltan elszürcsölte a levest. – Harry, nem kellene tanulnod? – jegyezte meg a lány ahelyett, hogy szokása szerint föltört volna vele. A fiú ezen meglepődött, kellemesen. Az emlékeztető az újabb tanulásra nem. Csak morgantott egyet válaszul.  
- De Harry, mindjárt jönnek a Ravaszok. Nem készülhetsz rájuk fel nem!

A fiú, aki túlélte felpattant, és kirohantott a terembül. Visszament a konyhába, és szinte rárúgta a manókra az ajtót. – Belőletek is elegem van! – kiáltotta, és sűrű pácasuhintások közepette ruhák kezdtek potyogni az égből. A manók elkerekedett szemmel kapkodtak a darabok iránt, és sorra szabadították fel magukat. Nagy zsivaj támadt, egyedül Dobby volt az, aki továbbra is végezte a munkáját, mert ő fizetést kapott. A többi manó egymást taposta a túrósbatyuk közepette. Kb. 90%-uk felszabadult. Harry kajánul elégedetten meg abban, hogy ez az esemény a „Nagy Manófelszabadításként" fog bekerülni a Roxfort történetébe, esetleg a Világtörténelembe. Aztán kezét a fejére homlokára csapva jött rá, hogy akkor valószínűleg ezt is meg kell majd tanulniuk az elkövetkezendő növedékeknek.

- Na jó, én léptem – mormolta mikor szembetalálkozott Dobby rosszalló pollantásával miután mindneki mást felszabadított és a házimanó egyedül maradt a pörköltfőzéssel. Nem volt könnyű egyedül többszáz diákra főzni. Főleg, hogy a vegetáriánusokra külön kellett. Bár rosszabb helyeken ezt úgy oldották meg, hogy ha pl. hús volt rizzsel, akkor a vegák megkapták ugyanazt a rizset, csak hús nélkül. Üresen. De Roxfort a jobb helyek közé tartozott, itt néha kaptak rántott sajtot is.

Harry sűrű bazmegolások közepette felvágtázott a tarpán, majdnem belerohanva Padma Patilba, aki Parvati testvére volt. – Hát te meg? – szólította meg csodálkozva a lágy. Harry hasonlóan meglepően pillantott fel rá. Végre valaki, aki még él! – Hát én csak úgy... vagyok – motyogta Harry zavartan, mert hirtelen rájött, mennyire szép a lány. Kedves pillantása szinte átdöfte. – És te? – próbált jófejkedni és lazára venni a figuráz.

- A könyvtárba megyek, ki kell hoznom egy csomó könyvet a vizsgákra – felelte Padma.

Harrynek ettől már égnek állt a háta! – Felejtsd el! – vetette oda Padmának, hátva fordulva neki. Nem hitte el, hogy egy perce még azon mélázott, hogy tetszik-e neki vagy sem!

Mint egy dühöngő őrült ki letépte láncát zubogott Potter az alagsorba, ahol felborított minden egyes vázát és szobrot amik a lehangoló alagsort hivatottak betölteni. Mérgét még ez sem sikerült lecsillapítani, úgyhogy elkezdte a feje tetejükre állítani az összes festményeket. A Kövér Dáma kis híján szélütést kapott, amikor hirtelen megfordult vele a világ. A Véres Báró úgyszintén. Közben megjelent Hóborc, és messziről drukkolt a fiúnak. Már régóta kereste az utódját – azon gondolkozott, hogy visszavonul -, de azért megközelíteni ő sem merte a fiút.

Harrynek egykor durva ötlete támadt, és felment a második folyosóra. Ott, ahol vala a Titkok Kamarája volt, bement a mosdóba. Hirtelen elözönlötték az emlékek, ahogy Hermione és Ronnal főzték a százfőlé főzetet, majd megitták, és Hermione macskává változott. Azok voltak a szép idők, amikor még lehetett velük ilyen dolgokat csinálni! Rég volt ilyen emléke Harrynek.

Az egyik vécéből előbújt Mirtil, aki hangosan sóhajtozott és sírdogált. – Olyan régen láttalak, szépfiúm – kesergett. – Miért nem látogattál meg gyakrabban? Megígértétek, hogy néha benéztek...

- Tudom Mirtil, de sok volt a házi – hárított felelősségteljesen Harry. – De mindennek vége. Nem tűröm tovább a rabszolga igát! Annyit hajtanak bennünket, mint a tatárok! Látnád Pitont... mint egy hajcsár! Főzd meg ezt, főzd meg azt... Tudtad, hogy most már elvárják tőlünk, hogy legyen saját üstünk fent a hálókörzetben is és ott is gyakoroljunk? – Harryből csak úgy ömlött a panaszáradat. – Aztán rúnaismeretre meg kellett tanulni egy hét alatt gallul, mert csak úgy tudtunk tovább haladni. Hülye ravaszok! Miért kellett, mondd meg, miért? – Harry kezébe temette a fejét, és leguggolt, magzati pózt felvéve.

Mirtil a vállát veregette volna, ha együttérző lett volna, és nem szellem. – Én megértem, hogy mit érzel Harry – mondta ő szintén. – Annak idején majdnem belehaltam a sok tanulásba. Csak aztán végül mégis egy kígyóba haltam bele.

- De hogyan rángathatnám ki ebből őket az állandó gürcölésből? – kesergett Harry hangosan.

Mirtilnek támadt egy ötlete, bár csak lehetőségeihez mérten volt. – Hát, tehetném azt, amiben a legjobb vagyok – mondta halványan.

- Hisztizni?

- Nem – korholta a lány. – Mivel úgyis naphosszat egy vécébe vagyok bezárva, így már eléggé tudom, hogyan működnek a csövek meg a vezetékek, meg hogyan folyik a víz.

Harrynek kezdett derengeni, miről is beszól. Elvigyarodott. – Arra gondolok, amire én is?

Mirtil életében (?) talán először visszamosolygott. – Igen, eláraszthatnám a mosdókat.

- Frankó ötlet! Mirtil, tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok! – hazudott szemrebegtetés nélkül a túlélő. Mintegy varázsszóra elkezdett bugyogni a víz a vécékben, majd kiáramlott a mosdóba, majd onnan a folyosóra. Harry eddigre már oda Invitózta a seprűjét, meg egy pár gumicsizmát a bizottság kedvéért, és onnan nézte a partyt.

Ezt már a leghevesebb vizsgadrukkban lelődző diákok sem bírták szó nélkül, és némán kimentek a folyosóra, hogy elhűlve nézzék a szörnyűséget ami már a klubhelyiségekben hömpölygött.


End file.
